Ben
Ben is frequently used as a shortened version of the given names Benjamin or Benedict, and is also a very common given name in its own right. The Arabic "Bin" (بن) or "Ibn" (ابن) or "Ben" (dialectal Arabic) means "son of". Ben (in , Son of) forms part of surnames, e.g. Abraham ben Abraham ( ). Bar-, "son of" in Aramaic, is also seen, e.g. Simon bar Kokhba ( ). People with the given name * Ben Adams (born 1981), member of the British boy band A1 * Ben Affleck (born 1972), American actor and screenwriter * Ben Ashkenazy (born 1968/69), American billionaire real estate developer * Ben Banogu (born 1996), American football player * Ben Barba (born 1989), Australian rugby player * Ben Barnes (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Bartlett British composer * Ben Bernanke (born 1953), chair of the Federal Reserve Bank * Ben Bishop (born 1986), American ice hockey player * Ben Bradlee (1921-2014), American newspaper editor * Ben Braun (born 1953), American basketball coach * Ben Browder (born 1962), American actor * Ben Burman (1896–1984), American author * Ben Burr-Kirven (born 1997), American football player * Ben Carson (born 1951), American surgeon and politician * Ben Chase (1923–1998), American football player * Ben Clime (1891–1973), American football player * Ben Cohen (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Coleman (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Cousins (born 1978), Australian football player * Ben Crenshaw (born 1952), American golfer * Ben Crompton (born 1974), English actor * Ben Cross (born 1947), English actor * Ben Curtis (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Cutting (born 1987), Australian cricketer * Ben Daley (born 1988), Australian rugby player * Ben Eager (born 1984), Canadian ice hockey player * Ben Edwards (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Fayot (born 1937), Luxembourgian politician * Ben Feldman (actor) (born 1980), American actor * Ben Folds (born 1966), singer-songwriter * Ben Garland (born 1988), American football player * Ben Gedeon (born 1994), American football player * Ben Gibbard (born 1976), lead singer of Death Cab for Cutie * Ben Gibson (born 1993), English football player * Ben Gillies (born 1979), drummer of Silverchair * Ben Gordon (born 1983), basketball player * Ben Gottschalk (born 1992), American NFL football player * Ben Guez (born 1987), American baseball player * Ben Hannant (born 1984), Australian rugby player * Ben Harper (born 1969), American musician * Ben Harvey (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Hogan (1912–1997), American golfer * Ben Helfgott (born 1929), Polish-born British weightlifter * Ben Howard (born 1987), British singer/songwriter * Ben Hunt (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Jackson (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Jeby (1909–1985), American boxer * Ben Jelen (born 1979), American singer * Ben Jonson (1572–1637), English poet * Ben Kane (born 1970), English novelist * Ben Kasica, American musician, lead guitarist for Skillet * Ben Keays (born 1997), Australian footballer * Ben E. King (1938-2015), American soul and R&B singer * Ben Kingsley (born 1943), British actor * Ben Kinsella (1991-2008), British murder victim * Ben Knapen (born 1951), Dutch politician and journalist * Ben Kweller (born 1981), American rock musician * Ben Leber (born 1978), American football player * Ben Lowe (born 1985), Australian rugby player * Ben Mendelsohn (born 1969), Australian actor * Ben Miller (born 1966), English actor and comedian * Ben Moody (born 1981), American musician * Ben Roy Mottelson (born 1926), Danish American physicist * Ben Murdoch-Masila (born 1991), New Zealand rugby player * Ben Navarro (born 1962/1963), American billionaire, founder and CEO of Sherman Financial Group * Ben Nicholson (1894–1982), English artist * Ben Niemann (born 1995), American football player * Ben Ownby, American kidnap victim *Ben J. Pierce (born 1999), American YouTuber, singer-songwriter, and actor * Ben Plucknett (1954-2002), American discus thrower * Ben Powers (American football) (born 1997), American football player * Ben Richards (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Roethlisberger (born 1982), American football player * Ben Sahar (born 1989), Israeli football player * Ben Schwartz (born 1981), American actor * Ben Selvin (1898–1980), American jazz musician and bandleader * Ben Shneiderman (born 1947), American computer scientist * Ben Simmons (born 1996), Australian basketball player * Ben Shapiro (born 1984), American conservative political commentator * Ben Sheets (born 1978), American baseball player * Ben Smith (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Spijkers (born 1961), Dutch judoka * Ben Stein (born 1944), law professor, economist, writer and actor * Ben Stiller (born 1965), American actor, writer and director * Ben Swagerman (born 1959), Dutch politician * Ben Talley (born 1972), American football player * Ben Templeton (born 1940), co-creator of the comic strip Motley's Crew * Ben Te'o (born 1987), New Zealand rugby player * Ben Thatcher (born 1975), English football player * Ben Toledano (born 1932), lawyer, columnist, and politician * Ben Underwood (disambiguation), multiple people * Ben Vautier (born 1935), French Fluxus artist, also known simply as 'Ben' * Ben Verweij (1895–1951), Dutch footballer * Ben Wallace (born 1974), American basketball player * Ben Way (born 1980), English entrepreneur * Ben Whishaw (born 1980), English actor * Ben Wildman-Tobriner (born 1984), American swimmer * Ben Woodburn (born 1999), Welsh football player * Ben Wong (born 1967), Hong Kong actor Fictional characters * Ben Harper, major character on comedy series My Family * Ben Kenobi, major character in the film saga, Star Wars * Ben Richards, main character of The Running Man * Ben Solo, major character in the Star Wars sequel trilogy * Ben Parker, the uncle of Peter Parker (Spider-Man) from Marvel Comics. * Ben, Bill's brother in The Railway Series and the spinoff TV series Thomas and Friends * Ben Skywalker, a major character in the Star Wars expanded universe * Ben Tennyson, protagonist of the Cartoon Network's Ben 10 media franchise * Ben Urich, investigative journalist for The Daily Bugle in the Marvel Universe * Ben Wyatt, character from Parks and Recreation * Ben, a rat in the eponymous movie, and theme song sung by Michael Jackson on his LP Ben. * Gentle Ben, a bear featured in an eponymous 1965 novel, and in television and movie adaptations. * Old Ben, a bear at the center of the William Faulkner story The Bear * Ben, or Benny, the "1980-something space guy" from The Lego Movie * Talking Ben, a protagonist of the Talking Tom and Friends media franchise Category:Masculine given names Category:Hebrew-language surnames Category:English masculine given names Category:Hypocorisms